


Marks

by PaperSynth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, Kinda just poetry I wrote, M/M, Poetry, Post S8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperSynth/pseuds/PaperSynth
Summary: A short poem revolving around the development of Keith and Lance's relationship.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ This was just a short poem I wrote on the fly, figured I should put it somewhere. I think I wrote it in a way that it can be read from either Keith or Lance's perspective. Or Both. I hope you enjoy!

Love speaks in many shapes and forms.  
Some words, some letters, some pictures.  
For us it spoke in our skin.  
Formed by the love that we so gave.

Lost and unruly. Like a wildcat.  
Clawing and fighting my way out  
Of a terribly blistered world.  
Of a terrible, cruel world.

A world I wanted to explore.  
To see past the horizons,  
so I could fall into the unknown.  
The unknown, I fear so.

Truth be told, a light came.  
Illuminated the darkness I struggled to traverse.  
It nurtured. Cared. For me.  
The one who grew in the dark.

The galaxy is pitch black.  
But light finds its way.  
Your very being as a whole; vibrant.  
Like the universe I hoped for.

My trust is sacred,  
Caged away where it could not be hurt.  
But you believed it could come back  
just as you had believed in me.

I had never seen anyone so unique.  
I know you don’t see me as more.  
Uniqueness is a gift I don’t have.  
I wish I did.

You disappeared before my very eyes.  
Like all who came before.  
Another lock struck onto the cage.  
The trust i’ve held captive.

You weren’t there. But he was.

I struggled to grasp and restrain these emotions.  
They ran rampant and unsure.  
But you believed in me.  
As I believed in you.

To know someone trusts in me the way you did.  
I loved that.  
Not that kind of love.  
At least, I didn’t think so.

But then, you left me.  
Was I hoping for too much?  
Well, what did it matter.  
Why did I want it to matter.

I had to go looking.  
I already knew I loved them.  
But it doesn’t feel like how it felt with you.  
But that’s not love, right?

Going back, to the one I love  
Only to face this reality.  
For a moment I felt weak.  
Heartbroken.

But I didn’t want to give up on you.  
I’m glad I didn’t.  
Through the struggles and the pain.  
A mark was left.

You were thankful.  
And this mark shows that.  
But that is all it will now be.  
A mark.

You were family to me  
And that will never change.  
You will always be family to me  
I love you so.

But I’m back at square one.  
Not quite. But I am.  
Its funny to me.  
That here you still remain.

I think I love you.  
Not like the way I always loved them.  
The ones before, I loved one way.  
But you. You’re another.

I think I love you.  
Another kind of love that’s different.  
I believed in this love.  
I believed in you.

This mark on your skin  
Its......lovely.  
I’m glad that this shows.  
You were loved.

I’m glad that you were loved  
Shown through these etched shapes.  
You deserved it.  
You always have.

The mark I want to make  
won’t be through these pictures.  
It won’t remain as a fragment  
Trust in me as I have in you.

The mark I want to make.  
Will be your fire.  
To calm and warm you  
In the darkness that envelops.

So with your hand in mine  
I want to make my mark  
To speak the words I’ve known for a while  
With a steady, beating heart;

 

“I love you.”


End file.
